Many products in existence today include one or more parameters that influence an overall experience associated with the product. For example, computer games and other software may have many parameters that determine a quality of rendering, audio, game play, etc. However, current techniques for arranging the parameters associated with these products have been associated with various limitations.
For example, currently, customers may be responsible for manually adjusting a plurality of parameters associated with a product in order to determine appropriate settings for that product. This may result in less than optimal settings for the product, time-consuming trial and error by the customer, etc. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.